2008 Pullip
Pullip Dolls released in 2008 include: ---- My Melody Released: January 2008 Feel Like So: “Wearing the favorite hood where the ribbon is attached me in my melody the conclave.. Such a feeling of … “ Accessories: *Bunny hood *Mouse Plush *Doll Stand ---- Rei Ayanami Released: February 2008 Feel Like So: “I was born to ride Eva, I have nothing else — Feel like so. “ Accessories: *School uniform *Shoes *Bandage *Sling *Headset *Lance of Longinus *Doll stand *Removable plug suits ---- Asuka Langley Soryu Released: March 2008 Feel Like So: ” I know. I have no choice but to ride Eva. I never want to endure defeat again! — Feel like so. “ Accessories: *School uniform *Shoes *Dress *Sling *Doll stand *Removable plug suits ---- Ala Released: April 2008 Feel Like So: Facing to light, as for me when the door of the light which flaps is passed through as for there the puzzle, such a feeling of the paradise Accessories: *angel wings *staff ---- Dita Released :May 2008 Feel Like So: “Wind of early summer running through the hill…. It carries off my hat with floral decoration, fluttering the hem of my dress… feel like so.” Accessories: *Straw Hat *Doll Stand ---- Xiao Fan Released: June 2008 Feel Like So: “China is the last eastern country. There is a modern and attractive town. I hear the sound of Chinese fiddle in the evening…. Feel like so. “ Accessories: *Hair Flower *Pants that match the outfit *Doll stand ---- Youtsuzu Released: July 2008 Feel Like So: “The bug in the summer dives into the fire and dies.In the same way, the flames of passion consume me. …. Feel like so.” Accessories: *Butterfly-shaped hair accessory *Japanese hair stick (6pc) *Red ribbon hair accessory *Cincture(Belt) Accessory ---- Celsiy Released: August 2008 Feel Like So: “My dramatic summer is not over yet.I’m so sweet and cool and people see me and sigh unconsciously. So I’m the one who lights up this town. …. Feel like so.” Accessories: *Glasses *Jacket *Dress *Doll Stand ---- Cinciallegra Released: September 2008 Feel Like So: “If you love me only, I will sing for you only.. …. Feel like so.” Description *She piles her beautiful silver hair on the top of her head!! *She has a sparkle in her eyes toward a dream man she has been secretly imagined!! *September Pullip doll comes with a delicate dress and nice headdress made by lace and tulle. Accessories: *Headdress *Doll Stand ---- Kirsche Released: October 2008 Feel Like So: “A secret party begins as the setting sun colors me. Bring your favorite things that the adults don’t know about… Feel like so” Description: *Vivid red lips!. *I invite you to a secret party. *A “Neo- Lolita” in black and colors!! Accessories: *Head Dress *Doll stand ---- Marianne Released: November 2008 Feel Like So: “Falling in love, with all the colors of the rainbow. Lost in dance on a spring evening. That’s how it feels. “ Accessories: *Floral Hair Ornament *Petticoat *Choker *Drawers *Doll stand ---- Adsilita Released: December 2008 Feel Like So: “Darkness and Brilliance!!! There is a harmony of brilliance and darkness which is attracting myself. I am listening the sound of the ebony falling rain with my memory of groggy slumber …. Feel like so.” Accessories: *Dress *Hat *Bag *Doll Stand ---- 2003 Pullip - 2004 Pullip - 2005 Pullip - 2006 Pullip - 2007 Pullip - 2008 Pullip - 2009 Pullip